


Firen Lhain:  Season 2

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Firen Lhain [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faunus AU, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pollinated Knight (lancaster, white knight, knightshade, dragonslayer, white rose, ladybug, sunshine, checkmate, freezerburn, and bumblebee)Long-run, parallel to Volume 2.Underaged because of Ruby.Updated Wednesdays.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Firen Lhain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Nock/Neck

Firen Lhain: Chapter 201: 

Jaune looked over as Ruby jumped into Weiss' arms. The card game was getting quite energetic, but now they were crying in each other's arms. It was too adorable for words. He found himself walking over to the table.

* * *

"Well, I think I'm done playing, actually." Blake said as she stood up to walk away. "I'll see you guys later..." she barely voiced.

"Women." Nora added from the table by the window JNPR had occupied.

'Window seats are so much cooler.' Jaune thought to himself, as he walked around the table to Blake's now empty seat. "So?.." he asked RW_Y.

"Perhaps?.." Weiss quietly voiced, and coyly toyed with her hair, "Neptune would care to join us?"

"I'm cool, you two have fun." Neptune replied, and turned to walk away. Sun turned to look at him questioningly before looking back to RW_Y and waving.

"So?.." Jaune quietly asked, Ruby wagging her tail.

"Sit down, Ladykiller." Yang eagerly said. "You can take over where our black shadow left off."

Jaune sat down and picked up the cards. "So, who am I playing as?"

"If you must know?," Weiss asked him, "you are playing as Vale."

"My sister never let me play as Vale." Jaune sighed.

"Which one?" Yang asked.

Jaune mumbled for a moment. "All... er... most of them... it's a... it's a long story... let's just play..."

"Chill, man." Yang said to him.

"Now that you're playing," Ruby said to him, "YOU MUST AVENGE ME!"

"You're not out of the game, yet." Jaune said to her.

"You're not?!" Weiss asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We're seeing a new side of our snow flower," Yang stated, "and I think I like it."

Weiss wiped her eyes. "Why must you torment me?"

"Duh?" Yang asked, "because I'm playing as Mistral."

"The two never really got along." Jaune stated, and put down a card. The card read 'Light of Beacon.'

"Shit just got real." Yang stated, "You think you can take me, pretty boy?"

"Pretty-what?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sure she's just trying to agitate you." Weiss added.

"I say we form an alliance!" Ruby stated, pointing at Yang. "Knock her off her thrown."

"From high in the mountains of Mistral." Weiss augustly added.

* * *

Sun and Neptune walked out of the library. "What was that?" Sun asked.

"What?" Neptune replied.

"You love that game." Sun stated.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Neptune replied, "Let me be cool, man."

"Okay, yeah," Sun continued, "but I think the platinum blonde likes you."

Neptune opens his mouth to let his teeth gleam. "Seriously?

"Seriously." Sun replied.

* * *

Jaune stood on a platform suspended twenty feet in the air. In front of him stood another platform, about 10 feet away. Jaune leerily looked down the gap. "I reeaallllyy don't think this is a good idea."

"Now, Mr. Arc," Glynda said from the ground, "you have nothing to lose but your antlers."

"Was that a joke?" Jaune asked her, but saw nothing but her typical stern, cold gaze in reply.

"I can mend any bones." Glynda replied, again with her stern gaze and unflinching tone, "With proper use of aura, you have nothing to fear but fear itself."

"And broken bones, apparently." Jaune sarcastically replied.

"You're skills have advanced spectacularily, which, I believe we can both agree is thanks in large part to the assistance of Ms. Nikos, but," Glynda said and paused, adjusting her glasses, "perhaps we should call it daring? I will admit that I was... skeptical... of your early perfomance, but now, I dare say, and will - not - repeat!, I see potential."

"And all I have to do is make the jump?" Jaune asked skeptically.

"It will help you progress as a huntsman, yes." Glynda replied. "Perhaps you need a bit of incentive? You have 10 seconds to make the jump."

"And if I don't?" Jaune asked.

"I will destroy your platform." Glynda replied. Jaune fearfully looked about. "Five seconds, four seconds, three seconds..."

Jaune ran forward and jumped off the platform. He was going to make it! He was going to make it!

If his aim was a bit better.

"Aura!" Glynda cried, and Jaune snapped out of his panick as he plummeted down. He summoned his aura, which he was finally realizing it was as Pyrrha described, like flexing a muscle. His antlers were lopping him off balance, but he struggled to steady them, and steady himself, and landed, hard, onto the ground. He was mildly injured but... intact. He looked up to see Glynda smiling brilliantly. "Now, what did we learn today?"

"Uh..." Jaune mumbled, "all... I have to lose... is an antler?.."

"Precisely." Glynda stated, and Jaune pulled out his scroll. "Checking your aura?" she asked, until the shutter noise sounded. "MR. ARC!" she exclaimed.

"Let's call it blackmail material." Jaune stated, Glynda still staring at him with an intense look. "What, you don't want people to know you smile?" he asked, and Glynda just continued to stare at him. He stood up and breathed deeply. "Thank you."

"You are... welcome... Mr. Arc." Glynda replied. "Perhaps now you can work on your aim?"

* * *

Jaune pulled a package into his room. Nora jumped over as Pyrrha and Ren gathered around. "What you get, Leader?!"

Jaune opened it up and the others saw... shoots of wood. Jaune pulled up the longest length. "My longbow."

"What's the wood for?" Nora eagerly asked.

"To make longarrows." Jaune replied. "Wood, and stones, and feathers from dad's latest catch."

"Two bags?" Nora asked.

"Left and right." Jaune stated.

"What difference does that make?" Nora asked and giggled.

"Spin direction." Ren stated.

"Exactly." Jaune added.

"Alright..." Nora stated, "what's a longarrow?"

"Length," Jaune stated, "weight, neck, balance. They're all key to an arrow shooting properly."

"Did you miss it?" Pyrrha asked him.

"I used to practice with it every week." Jaune replied, "I really didn't think I would miss it so much."

"What kind of dust do you use with your arrows?" Nora asked.

"Dust?" Jaune asked, and shook his head. "Why would you use dust with an arrow?"

"Everyone uses dust." Nora said matter of factly, and Jaune looked pensively into nothing.

* * *

Yang patted Jaune's head as she walked passed, "Some day..." she solemnly said, and he breathed in deep and sighed. Once most of the students had walked up he finally lifted his head, careful to balance his antlers. He walked down the stairs to the centre of the lecture theatre.

"Mr. Arc?!" Professor Port bombastically asked.

"How much do you know about longbows?" Jaune asked.

"Not my particular favourite, but is it a good, strong, robust weapon for good, strong robust men."

"I actually used it for hunting..." Jaune voiced, "But my teammates were talking about using dust in arrows?"

"I'm suprised we are having this discussion, as they usually cover it in our seed schools." Professor Port said to him, "But, I understand... your circumstances... are unique... Now, my speciality is more in how you use your weapon then designing it, but the basics are the shape of the chambre along with the type of dust and refinement you are using. Most weapons have a shaped chambre expressly for this, but if you used it with arrows, I suppose you would need to shape it yourself. Now, your friend Ms. Schnee is far more of an expert at that then I am..."

"She is?.." Jaune asked.

"Well, well, it seems she uses her semblance to control the shape and amount of dust she uses with her rapier."

"Is THAT how she can do all those crazy things?!" Jaune asked.

Professor Port shifted his moustache. "Yes, indeed. She is quite remarkable. Now, as for professors, I believe Professor Peach would be the most suitable. She is in charge of Beacon's alchemy courses."

"ALCHEMY!?" Jaune asked.

"Atlas would have you believe alchemy and science are one and the same, but I can assure you, they are not."

"Annnd?.." Jaune asked, "If I don't want to learn, I don't know, the secret ancient art passed down in encrypted tomes, what should I do?"

"We have plenty of designs for arrows in the library, if you want something to simply copy." Professor Port replied, "But where's the ADVENTURE in that? Jaune, my boy, I've seen you take great strides as a huntsman. I can see you reaching out to your destiny and GRABBING - IT - BY - THE - HORNS!" He twitched his moustache. "I apologize is that was insensitive in any way."

"I..." Jaune voiced, "used to be sensitive about them... I saw them as nothing... but a liability... But now..."

"But now, I see fire in your eyes, steel in your loins. I see the heart of a wild beast." Peter Port said, and twitched his moustache. "Again, I apologize..."

"It's okay, professor." Jaune replied. "I... I feel more at home... in being a Faunus..."

"Excellent!" Professor Port stated, "Excellent!"

* * *

Jaune knocked on RWBY's door. "Hm?" Jaune mumbled, when his scroll vibrated. He picked it up, and it was a message from Nora, 'That you, Leader?!'

'Yep.' Jaune replied. 'RWBY not in yet?'

'They had something to do in town.' Nora replied. 'Something SECRET!!!!!!!'

'That's not ominous.' Jaune replied. 'We'll, I'll be studying in the library. You guys have fun.'

'You got it, Leader!' Nora replied, and looked up from her scroll. "Jaune's going to be studying in the library. Wants us to have fun."

"Indeed?" Ren asked.

"Whatever should we do?" Pyrrha added.

Nora quickly tackled Pyrrha onto her bed, "Maybe! - you could tell us how you feel about Leader?!"

"If you feel comfortable." Ren stated.

* * *

Jaune's scroll vibrated. He picked it up, and it was Nora once again. 'I know you're in the library. And libraries are supposed to be quiet.'

'Yes?' Jaune texted back.

'YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS?' Nora texted him, and sent him a video. VNN. It was a giant robot... fighting... huntresses...

"RWBY?!" Jaune's shout echoed through the library.

* * *

Jaune walked into JNPR's room. "We need to do something!"

"About?.." Ren asked.

"RWBY!" Jaune shouted, "We've got to!.."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha interjected, and JN_R looked at her. "I believe they have long since won."

"Like one little robot could take out RWBY." Nora added.

"So?!" Jaune asked, "We shouldn't?.." and this time they just looked at him questioningly.

"I don't believe there is anything we could do to help." Pyrrha's sonorous voice stated.

Jaune visibly and audibly sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/624978397478682625/firen-lhain-chapter-201-nockneck) tumblog.


	2. Soul

CRDL stormed into the changeroom, licking their wounds from their defeat at the hand of The Invincible Girl. "How could she?!.." Dove asked.

"How could she what?!" Cardin asked him.

"How could she wipe the floor with us?" Sky asked.

"Because, if you haven't noticed!" Cardin replied, "She is - just - that – good! That's how! While we thought we were good, she - is!" Cardin then kicked a bench, breaking it from the ground. Russel was the first one to realize what they did, and started to look around erratically.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Do you see what I just did?!" Cardin asked.

"Glynda already has it in for you." Russel voiced.

"What do we do?" Dove asked.

"WE?!" Sky added.

"WE," Cardin stated, "won't do anything. I'll... talk to Glynda, myself. I'm the one who did it, after all."

* * *

Cardin walked down the theater, silently thankful that Glynda was still there. "Professor?.." Cardin mumbled.

"Mr. Winchester?" Glynda asked him.

"There's... something..." he mumbled.

"Speak up, Mr. Winchester." Glynda said with a stern tone and sterner glare.

"I... broke... the bench... in the locker room..."

"And why would you do that?" Glynda asked him, and a look a simple, pure, and unbridled rage appeared on his face.

"I - don't - know!" He then breathed in deep, trying to control himself.

"That is..." Glynda said, and paused, "honestly the most mature I have heard you say, Mr. Winchester.", and he looked at her with absolute confusion. "Your time in Beacon has been... let's say... troubled... This is the first moment we've actually seen your potential."

"I was one of the strongest fighters when I got here!" Cardin replied.

"As Professor Ozpin has exclaimed, and you have failed to hear, physical ability is only one part of being a huntsman." Glynda replied, "Huntsmen carry the very hope of the world. You are being given complete power over the people or Remnant. We must be convinced you will not abuse it. It is... normally... a secret requirement for graduation."

"And why are you telling me?.." Cardin asked.

"Because of your potential for change." Glynda replied. "In light of your admission, I will overlook the damage to the bench, but you simply MUST look into taking control of your temper. Do - I - Make - Myself - Clear?!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Cardin replied.

"Good." Glynda harshly said to him.

* * *

Glynda walked by the bench in the locker room, and it began to glow and repair itself.

* * *

_NPR walked down the hallway to their dorm room when they heard something coming from within.

"Is that... singing?" Ren asked. Nora looked curious, while Pyrrha was swooning.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, "It's adorable."

"And what is he singing?" Nora asked, and slowly moved her hand towards the handle. She found Ren's hand on her shoulder as he used his semblance. Nora silently opened the door so they could hear Jaune's singing.

"Wweeeeiiiiisssssss..."

Nora looked at Pyrrha. "Still adorable. His crush is precocious." Nora rolled her eyes and looked back to the door opened a crack. "What should we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Perhaps... return... at a later time?.." Ren asked.

* * *

"Someone hear singing?" Yang asked, while Blake's bow twitched.

* * *

_NPR walked into their dormroom. "I'm sorry." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"For?" Jaune asked, and Pyrrha just shyly looked down.

"We are kind of late..." Nora voiced, and Jaune looked out the window. It was getting dark. It was getting dark sooner, lately.

"Are you still up for some sparring?" Pyrrha asked, and Jaune looked back at her,

"Sure."

* * *

"So?.." Jaune asked, "why am I shirtless?"

Pyrrha blushed, "I'm sorry, but you rely too much on your armour."

"Okay, yeah, but it's..." he tried to say.

"You have to learn to fight in non-ideal conditions." Pyrrha added.

"Okay, that makes sense..."

"While we're at it, we should both put away our shields." Pyrrha added, and Jaune expanded his shield before placing it on the ground, Pyrrha putting Akoúo on top of it. "Now, you are familiar with Touché, yes?"

"Since we have aura, strike to the aura?.." Jaune asked, and Pyrrha beamed, nodding, spinning Miló into a spear. Jaune meanwhile squared up with his sword. She quickly lanced at him, which he deflected with his blade. He was going to call her out on going easy on him, but he was so not ready for Pyrrha at her best... and he wondered for a moment who could be?..

Pyrrha thrust once again, and he was almost too late to parry it. He breathed in deeply, focusing on the here-and-now. Pyrrha trying to not show that she was focusing on his muscles. Jaune parried the thrust and spun around, only to have Pyrrha sweep the tip down to the right, parrying his attack. Jaune let go with his left hand and grabbed her spear. He stepped into her stance, causing her to step back and off balance.

"Oh, my." she voiced, and stepped back, blushing, "I'm sorry." she stated.

"For what?" Jaune asked.

"That was actually pretty clever." Pyrrha added. "I might have gotten a little distracted."

"By what?" Jaune asked, and once again Pyrrha simply blushed. "By... your move. It was unexpected."

The two stood close to each other for a moment before Jaune finally stepped back, readopting his stance... when... something occured to him. Aura is the only thing that can penetrate aura. Not weapons. This meant that weapons were simply an extension of aura.

Pyrrha paused as she saw his pensive face.

This mean he didn't NEED his weapon or armour to protect himself. He adopted a one-handed stance, and Pyrrha smiled at him. She thrust with her spear, which he managed to parry with his left arm, and the two stopped. Yes, it hurt, but that was just pain. Pain was fleeting... something his childhood proved to him in spades... He once again adopted a ready stance. Once again Pyrrha, smiling all the while, thrust at him. This time he twisted his antlers, catching the spear and striking Pyrrha. Pyrrha was knocked back of a few feet before elegantly standing upright.

"Are you?.."

"I'm quite alright." a still beaming Pyrrha replied.

"I... can't believe it actually worked..." Jaune uttered.

"I can." a still Pyrrha beaming replied. "You just had to believe in yourself. You had to visualize victory."

Jaune quietly nodded as it all passed through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/625612585723707392/firen-lhain-chapter-202-soul) tumblog.


	3. Friendship

The students filed out of the lecture theatre. "Ruby?" Jaune asked, and she eagerly looked at him. "Can we talk?" Ruby nodded in reply.

* * *

Jaune sat on the fountain with Ruby sitting on the ground in front of him, eagely looking up at him. "So, Ruby, we're friends right?"

Ruby eagerly nodded and wagged her tail. "Of course!"

"Then you know you can talk to me if something is happening..."

"What makes you think something is..." Ruby tried to say, and Jaune held out his hand, Ruby's words sliding to a stop. He pulled out his scroll and showed her a video. Ruby's eyes grew incredibly wide as she looked at the video, it was of her team fighting the paladin. "uh... he... he... he... Oh, that, pssh..."

"Ruby." Jaune said to her, in a firm, but gentle, admonishing, but supporting tone.

"This stuff just kind of... happens to us..." she tried to say, but Jaune gave her a gentle but powerful glare, causing her to nervously stutter.

Jaune breathed deeply, in and out. "We just want to help you."

"We... meaning?.."

"My team." Jaune stated, "We all consider you to be friends..."

"We..." Ruby quietly voiced, "us..."

"Do you remember what you said to me?.." Jaune asked her.

"Nope." she replied with a confused expression, until something occurred to her, "Oh, wait, Nnoooppee." she smiled.

"That meant more to me than anything else in the world..." Jaune stated. "You were there for me when I needed you the most."

Ruby started wagging her tail. "There is only... seven people in the entire world who have accepted me..."

Ruby started counting on her hands. "Wait, your sisters?" she asked, and Jaune sighed.

"Okay, yeah, they cared for me, but... didn't accept anything about me..."

Ruby then counted four fingers, "Wait, us? That's only four..."

"And my own team..." Jaune quietly replied.

Ruby then counted three fingers on her other hand. "Nope." she said to him with a smile, her tail wagging.

"Nope?" Jaune asked.

Ruby held out her left hand with three fingers, lifting the final finger.

"Uh... huh?.." Jaune asked.

Ruby held up both of her hands, both with four fingers held up, "Eight!" she excitedly said.

"Uh... huh?.." Jaune repeated.

Ruby then pointed at him with both hands.

"What, me?" Jaune asked, and Ruby nodded. "You're saying... I've learned to accept myself?.." Once again Ruby eagerly nodded. "Thanks to you..."

"That's not what I meant..."

"It's what I meant." Jaune stated. "There are seven people..."

"Eight." Ruby stated.

"Eight people," Jaune corrected himself with a smile, "who accept me... for me..."

"Even Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I'm actually thinking of asking her to the dance." Jaune stated.

"Oh..." Ruby sadly said, dropping her head, tail dropping to a slow wag.

"Without you guys believing in mr... I couldn't have... believed in myself..." Jaune voiced, "Glynda also helped..."

With this Ruby huffed, "Okay! I guess! She's... supportive... in a very... Weissy kind of way..."

This caused both of them to snicker.

"I... shouldn't have said that..." Ruby said sadly.

"Weiss nags because she cares." Jaune stated, and Ruby looked at him curiously, "And she cares a LOT."

This caused Ruby to burst out with laughter.

Ruby smiled and stood up, turning to walk away, when Jaune stood up and grabbed Ruby by her hood.

"Gack!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We worry about you." Jauned stated.

"I... I know..." Ruby added, and Jaune let her go. She turned around to look at him briefly before turning into rose petals to fly away. And Jaune sighed, hanging his head back. His antlers kept pulling him back and he fell into the fountain.

* * *

CRDL stood around their room. "So, we're seriously not going to do anything?!" Russel angrily shouted.

"About what?" Cardin asked.

"About Jaunie, obviously!" Russel added.

"Because what?!" Cardin asked.

"Because he showed us up." Dove stated.

"What would have happened if he wasn't there?!" Cardin asked, "We were too busy shitting ourselves to even think of fighting, and Jaunie, fucking Jaunie! - comes out and takes his head off with one slash!"

"What the hell, man?" Sky asked, and Cardin shoved him, knocking him down.

"Until we do what he did, NONE of us are the man he is, get me?!"

"He's not even a man." Dove replied, and Cardin punched him.

"We can't even fight him." Cardin said, glaring at the three of them.

"Why the hell not?!" Russel asked.

"Because he didn't beat us as men," Cardin stated, "but huntsmen. That's the whole reason we're here!"

"So, what?" Sky asked, "he have to take our an Ursa Major before we can say anything to him?"

"Say anything about what?" Cardin asked, "The moment he stood up and we didn't, we proved he was the better man. He's the one we need to look up to."

With this, the rest of his team recoiled with shock.

"What the hell, man?" Dove asked.

"Why are we here?" Cardin asked.

"To fight." Russel stated.

"TO - BE - HUNTSMEN!" Cardin replied, "Do you know HOW Jaune got ahead of us?!" His team just looked at him, "Because while we were fighting, and enjoying ourselves, he was studying, he was training! Who was the one up all night getting rapier wasps?"

"Because we were forcing him to..." Dove tried to say.

"Remember the old stories about the knights?" Cardin asked. "The all-night vigils?, the oaths, the fact they were the most educated man in their shire? What are we?!" His team looked between each other. "We're not taking the easy life anymore. We are going to be better huntsmen than Jaune."

* * *

Jaune walked into his room. Nora pushed her headphones off as she sat up in bed. "Soooo? How'd it go?"

"She didn't tell me anything..." Jaune stated.

"ohh..." Pyrrha sadly said.

"Other than that we trust each other." With this Pyrrha developed a bright smile.

"Oh." she said happily.

"That's enough to make you happy?" Nora asked.

"Trust is the most precious thing we could have." Ren stated.

"Still would be nice..." Nora voiced, and then looked around the room with a curious expression. "Is it as weird for you guys that we have friends?"

J_PR looked at each other, before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/626246759550779392/firen-lhain-chapter-203-friendship) tumblog.


	4. Shine

Ruby and Blake swapped for Weiss and Yang on the rooftop as the last of the light quickly faded. They were overlooking... well... nothing... at the moment. It was one of the many places that had seen the White Fang... all of which seemed completely empty. After the meeing... what happened after the meeting, it seemed they had simply disappeared. Of course, no one from RWBY believed they were gone and forgotten. Blake's bow twitched and she quickly looked behind her, Ruby's head turning but a moment later. Behind them they saw... antlers... Ruby gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Blake whispered.

"I thought you promised?.." Ruby tried to asked.

"I promised that I cared for you." Jaune simply replied.

"Will you two be quiet?!" Blake sharply whispered.

"What are we being quiet about?" Jaune whispered, crouching down and leaning towards them. The two simply looked at each other than back at him. Blake then stared at his antlers. "You can't see antlers at night." Jaune whispered to them, "Not enough contrast. They blend into... the woodwork." He then looked down into the light, watching the few passers-by beneath them. "They are trapped in the light... they can't see beyond it..."

"What if we aren't worried about humans?" Blake asked, and then quickly covered her mouth. In reply, Jaune developed a wicked smile, looking between the two.

"Should I string my longbow?" he asked, and the two simply looked at him. Blake quietly looked down. He pulled his bow out from behind him. He placed it on the ground and stepped on the bow, pulling out his string.

"How did you find us?" Ruby deigned to voice.

Jaune looked up and around before looking back at them. "Would it make any sense if I said I felt it in my antlers?" In reply Ruby nodded, while Blake just stared at him. He pulled powerfully on his string, struggling until he finally strung his bow. "So, we're here for Faunus?" he asked, and a pregnant pause passed.

"And if we asked you to leave?" Blake asked.

"I can be pretty stubborn." Jaune stated, and then breathed out heavily through his nose. In reply Blake simply sighed while Ruby's tail began to wag. Blake felt the wind and glared at Ruby.

"It's... sometimes..." Ruby voiced, "hard... to control..."

"Unfortuantely..." Jaune voiced, "that is the most visible part of us." Ruby quicky tucked her tail under her cloak. Jaune moved forward until he was just behind the pair. "So, what are we looking for?"

Once again Blake sighed. "Whatever... the White Fang... is doing..." Blake looked up in his eyes expecting more questions, but instead Jaune just looked past them into the lit streets below them.

* * *

Jaune noticed the fur on Ruby's tail standing on end. "Ruby?" he whispered, and she turned back to him. "Are you?.." he grumbled, "afraid?" Ruby shook her head. "Then you're cold."

Blake quickly turned her head to glare at Ruby.

"He-he-he..." Ruby nervously voiced, and froze with shock as she felt Jaune's arm over her shoulder. He pulled her cloak closed in front of her, and then the arm moved away. Ruby stared down into nothing, clutching her cloak tight in front of her. Blake then turned to glare at Jaune.

"What?" he whispered, "I'm certainly wearing more than you. And I think being part caribou helps with the cold." Blake glared at him again, and he leaned towards her. "Don't housecats love being warmed?" he asked, and she looked at him with shock. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. After a moment he let her go. Blake grabbed the remnants of the warmth that had just embraced her, failing to keep her vigil. Luckily, Ruby had returned to her senses and was back on watch.

* * *

Jaune started moving behind Ruby and Blake, who turned to look at him, Blake glaring.

"What are you doing?" Ruby whispered, as Jaune unstrung his bow.

"We're losing night." Jaune whispered in reply.

Ruby and Blake looked forward once again, until Blake looked back again, "We didn't find anything.", she solemnly stated, as if that were enough to convince him.

"And how many nights... have you found nothing?.." Jaune asked, and Blake, blushing invisibly in the night, turned back towards the street. "We should get you girls home." Blake looked back at him,

"And what about you?" Blake asked.

"Me too." Jaune whispered in reply, "I'd still like to see you girls home."

"Do we look weak?" Blake asked, "Defenceless?"

"Far from it." Jaune whispered. "Of the three of us, I'm probably the worst at fighting."

"Blake." Ruby quietly admonished, and Blake looked over at her, seeing the strength... and longing... in her eyes. Blake closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

* * *

The three of them walked down the streets, far and away from where they had been. "How - on Remnant - did you find us?" she asked, and Jaune didn't reply. He didn't even seem to recognize the question.

"Friendship!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's not like we've... really... talked..." Blake voiced.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby asked, "and who do you talk to?"

Blake shyly looked down.

"She doesn't have to." Jaune added, causing Blake to briefly look at, first at him, then forward and away. "You girls are precious, you know that?" Blake looked at him with shock while Ruby started wagging her tail.

* * *

Ruby and Blake walked into their dorm room. As soon as the door was shut, Blake had dove into her bed. Yang looked over from her own bed as Ruby turned into rose petals.

"So?" Yang asked, "left to spent the night looking out for White Fang?, came back with Jaune?"

"It does sound..." Weiss voiced, "at least... illicit..."

"Jaune came on his own, alright?" Blake asked, and Yang started snickering.

"How did he even find you?" Weiss asked.

"His antlers!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What kind of answer is that?" Yang asked.

"The one he gave us." Blake stated, rolling over and away in her bed.

"He followed the power of friendship!" Ruby added.

"That makes more sense than it really should." Yang stated, causing Weiss to scoff.

"So, you expect us to believe his antlers follow the power of friendship?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe that's his Semblance?" Yang asked, and Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looked each other in the eyes.

"We... mean a lot to him..." Blake voiced, and snuggled into her covers.

"I... HATE... to be the... wet... blanket... but did you find anything?" Weiss asked, and Blake just waved it off from her bed.

"Another night..." Blake voiced, "Warmer than most..."

"And you're not the wet blanket," Yang stated, and Weiss glared at her, "you're the icy..."

"Don't say it!"

"blanket." Yang finished and snickered. Weiss scoffed. "Frigid blanket."

"Thank you." Weiss admonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/626880946310955008/firen-lhain-chapter-204-shine) tumblog.


	5. Dance-ing...

"W...ss!" they heard shouted.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, and Yang started snickering.

"It's coming from the window." Ruby stated.

"W...ss!" they heard once again, and Weiss gracefully and purposefully walked to the window, opening it up.

"Weiss?!" Jaune tried to sing.

"What?" Weiss quietly voiced to herself.

"Willlll yoouu gooo to the daan-an-ance with meeeeeeeee?"

"Oh, dear, good god..." Weiss voiced to herself. "Are you done?" she called to him.

"uhh... yeah?!" Jaune asked.

"No!" Weiss called, and quickly closed the window.

"And that's why they call you the ice queen." Yang stated.

* * *

Jaune held the lone flower in his hand. A snow white beauty, just like Weiss. The rare and radiant maiden...

Jaune shook his head and steeled his nerves. He was going to give it to her. He stood as erect and proper as he could, and made to turn down the corridor, when he heard her voice... her angelic voice.

"Neptune!" she cried with glee, as Jaune felt his soul crushed inside of him. Still, just seeing her brought him joy. Her voice, her hair, her confidence.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?" Neptune asked her.

"I know this is a little unorthodox..." Weiss voiced as she eagerly stepped up to him, "but I wanted to ask you something."

Something Jaune knew would tear him apart.

"Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

There was no way Jaune could compete with him. Weiss' face lit up the moment she saw him. He was cool, and Jaune was... not... He fought back the tears as he walked off, dropping the ridiculously expensive rose. How could anyone refuse if she asked them?

* * *

Jaune tied Ren's bowtie, and then turned to Nora and Pyrrha, sitting on their beds. "We'll see you girls at the party."

"See you there!" Nora exclaimed, and Pyrrha simply waved. The boys walked out of the door and closed it. Pyrrha and Nora's head followed the sound of the boys walking away, until they were sure they were out of earshot. "He's going to figure it out, you know?"

"I think you might be - overestimating - our leader..." Pyrrha shyly said.

"Okay... yeah... maybe... but... PYRRHA?!"

"I've made my choice." Pyrrha replied, "I would appreciate if you would respect it."

"Okay... yeah... fine..." Nora voiced.

* * *

Pyrrha helped Nora slip into her dress. Nora turned around, sticking out of her top. "Are you sure this bra is going to stay up... because I mean... like... no straps..."

"Even if you were not as... robust as you are, it would be quite alright. Needless to say, you, in particular, have even less to worry about."

"Alright, so why didn't you go with the halter top?"

"Because," Pyrrha said, gesturing to her. "You are rather energetic, but I..." she said,and then raised her arm above her head and ran it down along her body. "but I wanted to go for something a bit more elegant."

"Well, you could definitely pull anything off, but?," she asked, and leaned into Pyrrha, "are you SURE it isn't because of something... I mean... I don't know... someone Leader has his eyes on?" Pyrrha shyly looked down. "Alright, but you had SO many chances, uh-huh?" she asked, and Pyrrha nodded without looking up. "So, I don't want to hear any complaining. Tonight is a party, and we are going to enjoy ourselves!"

With this Pyrrha finally looked up, looking her in her eyes. "That I can promise." She then reached over, pulling up the top of Nora's dress and fitting it into place. She stepped back and Nora raised her hand above her head.

"We are going to party!"

"And that is why," Pyrrha voiced, "we had to make sure your dress was properly fitted."

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora walked up to the hall, Nora rushing up to Ren standing quietly in the shadows. "So?.." Nora asked him, and looked back to Pyrrha before looking back at him. "Where's our Leader?"

Ren smiled before looking down and to the right before looking between Nora and Pyrrha. "He did not fair as well as I did..."

"You two go and enjoy yourselves." Pyrrha said. Nora and Ren looked each other in the eyes before walking into the hall. Pyrrha looked up at the moon for a moment before slowly following them.

* * *

"Pyrrha!" Yang exclaimed as Pyrrha walked in the front doors.

"Hello, again." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Yang looked behind her for a moment before looking her in the eyes. "Well, why don't you come in and enjoy yourself. The party is just getting Yangin'."

"I believe I will do just that." Pyrrha said, and walked passed her.

* * *

Jaune ducked his antlers under the streamers, moving through the crowded dance. The dance crowded with not a single person he knew. Great idea, coming to a dance with no one he knows. Most of the people had excluded him at some point in another. It felt like he was surrounded by a moving wall. The disconnect palpable. He longed for the woods. 'There is only one solution!' he thought to himself, strongly raising his hand before slumping over under the next streamers, 'hide... by the punch bowl... like I always do...'

* * *

"Ooh, you look so beautiful!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby... hobbled... through the doors.

* * *

"I see you are hiding at the punch bowl, too." Jaune voiced, and walked up next to Ruby.

* * *

Jaune wandered away from the dance floor. His team moved so well together that people would probably think they practiced it. Jaune shrugged his shoulders as she ducked under the streamers, trying to get back to the balcony. The fresh air will do him good. They were all enjoying themselves. There's no reason for him to drag everyone down.

* * *

Jaune stood on the balcony, looking out over the night, when he heard the telltale sound of Crescent Rose firing. His antlers seemed to instinctively know where they were coming from, and he found himself looking at the CCT tower. James Ironwood caught his gaze and looked at the CCT tower, before adjusting his jacket and turning into the hall.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby walked vigorously without trying to look like she was rushing. She looked over with surprise when Jaune strode up beside her. He looked like he wasn't struggling at all.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune stated, while she stared up at him. "What?"

"Do you not know how giant you are, right?"

Jaune shyly nodded. "Look, Ruby, I wanted to talk about..."

"I'm... I'm in a hurry... I need to..."

"Need to?.." Jaune asked.

"I have to talk to Professor Ozpin."

"Ruby, just look," Jaune voiced, "I want you to know... that you if you need help... I'll be there..."

Ruby nodded before dropping to all four, sprinting away.

"Just, cause, you know?.." Jaune voiced, as Ruby sped away. "I care about you guys..." he said under his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/627515236377919488/firen-lhain-chapter-205-dance-ing) tumblog.


	6. Spaghetti Vacuan

JNPR waved goodbye to RWBY as they ran off to catch up with Professor Oobleck on his airship. "So?" Jaune asked his team, "now we have to find our own airship." He looked around for a moment before picking a random direction to walk off.

"Leader?!" Nora asked, and he turned around to look at her quizzocally.

"I believe," Pyrrha politely stated, "she has found our airship."

Jaune followed Nora's gaze and found the airship. "Alright, let's head... ov... er..."

Nora quickly dashed off before Jaune could finish the sentence, and he just sighed. He held out his arm towards the airship. "Shall we?"

* * *

Ren arrived at the airship, Pyrrha just behind him, Jaune behind her. He held out his hand to the man standing there. "Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"OUR - GLORIOUS - LEADER!" Nora exclaimed.

"Indeed." Ren said with a light smile, while Pyrrha just giggled.

The man shook his hand. "I'll be your pilot."

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha voiced, "but isn't there normally more than one?.."

"Not with small bush towns." Jaune stated. He pulled the bag off his shoulder and handed it to the pilot, who staggered with the bag.

"Not carrying it yourself?" Nora asked.

"The bullhead is so small it needs to be balanced." Jaune stated.

"Wait..." Nora stated, "Are you saying your bag is heavy enough to unbalance the BULLHEAD?!"

"What do you have in here?" the pilot asked, "Potatoes." Jaune simply looked at him. "What, you're serious?" he asked. "What else do you have, weights?" Jaune simply looked at him again. "What?"

"Technically, it is supplies to make arrows if I need it." Jaune stated.

"Wood..." Pyrrha said with a smile, "and stone..."

"Technically..." Nora added, "it is sticks, rocks, and potatoes..."

"What kind of a huntsman are you?" the pilot asked, staggering to the bullhead.

"The kind who grew up in a town like where we're going." Jaune replied, and followed him into the bullhead. His team quickly followed them. The pilot dropped the bag and clutched his back as he turned around, running into Jaune's armour. He pulled back and looked up, only to see Jaune hunching down. He then realized it was because of Jaune's antlers. "Just, please, tell me where to sit. Preferably by the window."

"Why do you get the window?" Nora asked, "Is it because you're the leader?"

"Well... yes..." Jaune stated, "but..." and looked at Pyrrha before looking back to Nora, "I apparently have a LOT of aura. "If we get hit, it will be me."

"Okay, but?.." Nora asked, "who's attacking us?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Jaune replied.

"Nora?" the pilot asked, and she looked at him, "could you sit next to Jaune?"

"Alright..." Nora pouted, "but if he falls out the window, I'm jumping after him."

"Well... you do have wings... so..." the pilot voiced, "and don't students start Beacon by getting tossed off a cliff?"

"He was not as prepared for it as the rest of us were." Ren voiced. The pilot then pointed to the other side, and Pyrrha and Ren elegantly sat down.

* * *

Jaune quietly looked out the window and then slowly looked back at his team, with a very subtle smile.

"What's up?" Nora asked, "See something?"

"Yes?" Jaune asked. "No?"

"Which is it?"

"He's happy." Pyrrha voiced, and then dropped her head to try and hide the blush. Jaune nodded.

"Never been so..." Jaune uttered. There was a pregnant pause before Ren spoke.

"We... feel the same..."

"I..." Nora voiced, "I didn't want to get too emotional... but like... you guys are the only guys we've been... you know?.."

"We know." Jaune's deep baritone grumbled, and Pyrrha nodded, trying to hide her brilliant smile.

* * *

The bullhead hovered just above the ground as Jaune jumped out the door. Pyrrha and Ren passed him the heavy bag he had been carrying. He threw it over his left shoulder and stepped out of the way for the others to dismount. He turned to see a man hustling up to them. He then turned as the bullhead lifted off, waving at the pilot. The pilot waved at him and then sped off. The four turned to the man approaching them. "He doesn't look like a huntsman." Nora stated.

"Red, call me Red." he stated, and stepped forward to hold out his hand. Jaune stepped forward to shake it.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune replied. "And this is Ren, Nora, and..."

"Untouchable Pyrrha." Red interupted. "We don't get much excitement out here, but Ms. Pyrrha Nikos is something else." He then looked over to Nora and Ren. "And no, I'm not a huntsman. You're here to see the other side of the equation. Now, let's drop off your sack of potatoes at the hotel..."

"And rocks." Ren quietly added, maintaining a neutral expression.

"Then we get to play a fun game called Critter or Grimm." Red stated.

"What kind of critters?" Nora asked.

"That, little miss, is the question." Red replied.

"I'm not little!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." Ren stated.

"I'm not a miss?!" Nora continued.

"Yes, you are." Ren repeated.

"I'm a miss?" Nora asked. "When did I become a miss?"

"You must of..." Pyrrha said with subtle glee, "grown - into it."

"Very funny, little miss." Nora stated, and then gasped.

"Nora, you're adorable." Jaune said to her. "Like a tiny Goliath."

"When you put it that way..." Nora voiced.

"I don't know what you thought this would be like..." Red voiced, "but..."

"We're here to find out how the other side lives." Jaune stated. "When they call for Huntsmen, this is what they know."

"So, what?," Nora asked, "no shoot-outs?"

"I did try explaining this." Ren stated.

"Okay, but..." Nora voiced, and looked at Pyrrha, "Why didn't Pyrrha say anything?"

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized, "I really wasn't paying much attention. I was just so happy to be going on a mission with you."

"What, me?" Nora asked, and Pyrrha blushed and looked away.

"All of us." Ren voiced. "It is an honour to fight with you."

"Oh, totally!" Nora exclaimed.

"When you arrive on site, you gotta find out what's goin' on." Red stated. "Chances are, you aren't going to be working with Huntsmen. You might get someone like me who's gone more than a few rounds with them, or you might get someone who saw something big, black, and scary eat one of their friends. So, tell me?, why do Grimm kill?"

"Duh?" Nora asked, "They're attracted by negative feelings. Which is why Ren is so awesome, because he can..."

"Nope." Red stated.

"NOPE?!" Nora asked.

"That's why they show up." Red replied, "What I asked you, little miss, is why do they KILL?" A pregnant paused followed. "Alright," Red continued, "let's try this, why do animals kill?"

"Because they're hungry?" Nora asked.

"Now or later." Red continued, "It's pretty simple. But Grimm don't eat, so, what do they want?" A pregnant paused followed. "They - want - to - watch - your - life - ebb - away - before - their - eyes. They are pure evil, and that's all they are."

"Oh, come on," Nora exclaimed, "they have to be something..."

"What happens when Grimm die?" Red asked.

"Poof." Ren stated.

"It's more of a sizzle-sizzle." Nora added. Ren looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. Nora then went on to make an extending sizzling sound.

Red waited for her to stop sizzling before continuing, seeming to enjoy the sound effects.

"There's nothing there," Red stated, "but evil and spite." He then spat on the ground for emphasis. "Critters you can disuade." He then shook his head. "Grimm..." he added, and this time Nora spat for emphasis.

* * *

JNRP walked into the small room with warped wooden floors, (that they were lucky to have). Jaune looked at the two double beds, "I guess it's boys and girls." Nora visibly and audibly sighed in the background, causing Jaune to look at her. "Hm?" he asked.

Nora looked about evasively, "I mean, that would be awkward, right?" Nora then looked at Pyrrha for support, but Pyrrha was doing everything she could to hide her blush.

"Indeed." Ren added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/628149320163737600/firen-lhain-chapter-206-spaghetti-vacuan) tumblog.


	7. Varmint

JNPR walked with Red along the road.

"Soooo?.." Nora asked, "You don't always get into shootouts with bandits?"

"Nope." Red said, and spat on the ground.

"But, like..." Nora asked, "Bandits exist, right?"

"You know it." Red added.

"They're not a problem?" Pyrrha asked.

"Bandits are only a problem when they are. They come out of nowhere, grab what they want, and leave. Most people don't know what's happening until their loved ones are dead."

"They like... kill everyone?" Nora asked.

"Truth be told, they don't care if you live or die..." Red stated. "They just want your things; but for them, it's often easier if you're dead."

"Are all bandits so professional?" Ren queried.

"There's two kinds of bandits," Red replied, "the good... and the dead... The bad ones don't last very long."

"Okay... but?..." Nora asked, "you can still do tricks with your gun, right?"

Red quickly drew his revolver, pulled the hammer, and shot an apple off a tree, all in a split second. "Of course I can." Red replied, before quickly reholstering his pistol. "The thing about being a sheriff is that you don't know someone's going to try and kill you before they draw their weapon. Grimm are a bit more forward in that regard." The five walked up to a farmhouse. "This here is the house of the Marigold family. Somethin' happened last night, you're job is to figure out what. I'll be here to help you if you have any questions."

Red then walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and an older women looked out at them. She then quickly opened the door. "Are these the children from Beacon?" she excitedly asked.

"Yep." Red replied.

"Well, hello dearies. I'm Gwen Marigold." she said, and tried her best to curtsey. She then stepped aside. "Come in! Come in!" JNPR walked inside, Jaune last, ducking under the entryway. Gwen gestured for Red to move in, and he did, pulling off his hat. "Can I get you dearies anything?" she asked, and NPR looked at Jaune.

"I don't see why not?" Jaune asked, and Gwen excitedly clapped her hands and rushed into the kitchen.

"That there was the wrong answer." Red stated and then sighed. "We're going to be here a while."

"Surely we can..." Ren tried ot say, but Red just slowly shook his head.

"And just which of you fancy huntsmen are going to hurt her feelin's?" JNPR looked between each other. "Now your job is even harder; you got to ask her questions while she's trying to shove you full of her delicious cuisine."

"Anything I need worry about?" Gwen asked as she walked out with a tray.

"Just telling them how delicious your cookin' is." Red replied.

* * *

JNPR walked into the back yard, slamming the door behind him. The four of them hunched over. Nora let out an incredible belch, followed by a trio of less impressive ones. "She is a good cook." Nora stated.

"I do not believe anyone is disputing that." Ren stated, and Red walked around the side of the house.

"And just what do you think yer doing? You locked me inside with her?! Now, let's hope you're not too well fed to do some investigatin'." He gestured to the far fence, and JNPR... waddled... towards it... In the base of the fence they saw a hole. "Alright, pop quiz, how big is the smallest known Grimm?"

"At the shoulders?," Pyrrha asked, "about a metre. Height, about half."

"So?," Red asked, "if the Grimm squatted down, could he get trhough here?"

"Indeed." Ren stated.

"Now, the big question: Did he?"

JNPR all looked between each other, NPR's eyes all eventually fixing on Jaune. Jaune accepted their choice, and looked at the fence, and then the ground. The fence was broken. By the fresh damage, it seemed recently. There were scratches on the ground with fresh soil Something definitely clawed it ways in, here, something at least as big as a wolf. Jaune looked at Pyrrha. "The smallest Grimm?" he asked.

"Locks." Pyrrha stated, "Like large coyotes."

Jaune then looked to Red, "Did anyone hear anything?"

Red lightly shook his head side-to-side, "A bit of scratching. Not much else. Most folk around here know well enough to not go lookin' for trouble."

"What damage was done?" Jaune asked.

"Killed the hound." Red stated.

Jaune looked at him as he thought it over, before looking around the yard. He focused on a chicken coop. Red's eyes grew wide and developed a wicked smile. "Was the dog eaten?" Jaune asked. Red gestured off to the side, and the four quickly walked over, spreading around the bloodied dog. Jaune grabbed a nearby stick and flipped the carcass over. There were obvious bite and claw marks, but not much flesh missing. The wounds were mostly defensive. The creature came here to kill the dog, and that seemed to be it. He looked back towards the breach, and there was no signs of dripping blood... or any other physical remnant of the creature.

"Why would the Grimm kill the dog... and leave?.." Ren asked.

"To make you angry." Red stated, "Most Grimm might not have much of a head on their shoulders, but anger... anger they understand. Anger makes you stupid, makes you easy prey. Lucky for us, folks around here know well enough to not give into it. Ever year we get a team to come visit our small li'l town."

"Quite a wise relationship." Ren stated.

"Sooooo?.." Nora asked, "are we going to... I don't know... hunt... the Grimm?.."

"Did you learn enough to think you can?" Red asked.

Once again JNPR looked between each other. Once again NPR ended up looking at Jaune. He breathed in deep. "I guess now's a good time to see how we are at tracking Grimm."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, as she lifted up her hand.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"You could throw me into the air..." Pyrrha voiced.

Nora lifted up her hand and eagerly started shouting for attention. Jaune rolled his eyes, and drew his sword. He grabbed his scabbard and expanded it into a shield. He crouched and lifted it above his head. Pyrrha stepped onto the shield. Jaune used all of his strength and aura to launch Pyrrha into the air. He looked over to see Nora nearly crying.

"Leader?" she whined.

"If you go up, you won't come back down." Jaune stated. Pyrrha spiraled up before balancing herself as she looked around. "I want us all to know where we are going before you take off."

"He does have a point." Ren stated. "You do have a tendency to depart expediently."

Jaune held his shield above his head and lowered it as soon as Pyrrha's feet touched down, craddling the impact. Once she had been dampened enough she stepped down. "So?" Jaune asked.

"I do believe he is watching us." Pyrrha stated. Pyrrha then subtly turned her head to the side, Nora and Ren's heads following her gaze.

"Distance?" Jaune asked.

"About 250 metres," Pyrrha stated, "though I did not get a good sighting picture."

Jaune then held his shield up and looked at Nora. A ridiculously large grin appeared on her face. Jaune crouched down, holding the shield above his head. Nora stepped onboard and Jaune launched her as he had Pyrrha. Just after the peek, Nora opened her wings on the way down, letting the wind build up before gliding off into the distance. Jaune looked to Pyrrha and then over to a relief that had a view over the fence. Pyrrha stepped over, drawing Miló. As it moved into her hand it turned into a rifle, and she looked through the optical sight. Jaune looked between Pyrrha and where Nora was headed. He saw Pyrrha react, and looked to Ren. Ren ran towards Jaune. Jaune once again crouched down, shield above him, and once again launched a teammate into the air, this time on an arc towards where Nora was headed. He looked at Pyrrha who noticed this and looked back. She turned Miló into a short spear and ran off, circling around Jaune until she was aimed at the target, at which point she ran straight at him, being launched into the air once again. Jaune collapsed his shield, sheathed his sword, and ran to the fence, leaping over it, running off to where his team mates had gone. The obvious sound of Dust fire beckoning him. Soon after their was a large pink explosion.

Jaune thought to his earlier leap. About how he had used his aura to enhance his legs, along with something else he was uncertain about. He used this to enchance his strides to the point he was moving several yards with a single step. He quickly caught up to the group. The Locks had apparently lead them to a group of Beowulves. Certainly not what he was expecting. But that was the point of this, wasn't it?, to challenge their expectations? "Nora." Jaune said. She looked at him, and saw him once again crouching down with his shield over his head. She smilled brilliantly and ran towards him, once again being launched into the air. She rose above the canopy of trees. She used her wings to control her spin as she looked around, not seeing any more Grimm. She glided down, landing with tremendous force. She just shrugged at her leader. JNPR looked around at the dissolving bodies.

* * *

JNPR walked back, finding Red sitting on top of the fence. "So, y'all had a bit of fun."

"That's not why we're huntsmen." Jaune stated.

Red jumped down from the fence and stepped up to them. "So, now what?"

"Now what, what?" Nora asked.

"You killed the Grimm." Red stated, "You could claim your reward."

"Implying there is another course of action?" Ren asked.

Jaune stared at Red, and his team turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, and everyone looked at her. "We could look around to see if we see any more signs?.."

"Hm." Ren affirmed, and Jaune nodded.

"Ask me a question," Red asked, "that I can answer."

"Have you seen any more?.." Jaune asked.

"Yes." Red said with glee as he cut him off. "Let's head on over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/628783478866067456/firen-lhain-chapter-207-varmint) tumblog.


	8. Dream Come True

JNPR followed Red up to another farm house. Once again he knocked on the door, when a young man came out. "Oh, sweet, good god!" he exclaimed, "What can I do for you?!"

"They'd like to see what happened out back." Red stated.

"Really?" the man asked, and Red nodded. "Oh, of course. Could I get you anyth?.."

"NO!" Jaune forcefully replied, and Nora loudly belched.

"Thank you." Ren quietly added.

* * *

Red and JNPR walked into the back yard. Jaune's eye quickly caught a small hole in the back fence. "Too small to be a Grimm." Jaune stated, and turned to Red. "What did it do?"

"Kill a chicken and run off with it." Red stated.

"Hardly seems like a job for huntsmen." Jaune stated.

"I've got a few more if you want to continue." Red said, looking uncertain.

NPR looked at Jaune. "Maybe now's a good time for us to settle in for the night." Jaune stated.

* * *

JNPR sat on the well used wooden chairs outside the hotel. "So?" Jaune asked, "What did we learn?"

"How much we can learn," Ren voiced, "by speaking humbly to the humble."

"To listen to our glorious leader!" Nora exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha voiced, "but to think twice when offered something. It's not always best to politely accept."

"Uh... glorious leader?" Jaune asked Nora. "I really don't think that's that..."

"Thank you for indulging us." Ren voiced.

"I don't see why I wouldn't..." Jaune curiously asked, and paused when Ren held up his hand.

"It has been a good many years..." he uttered. "For the first time, Nora and I have people we can count on implicitly. You have no idea what it means to us."

"What... what he said..." Nora nervously voiced.

"I feel quite the same." Pyrrha giddily added.

"Like the family I never had." Jaune added.

"Wait?.." Nora asked, "Didn't you have like a whole bunch of sisters or something?"

"Seven." Jaune simply stated, and paused. "And you have been better to me than any of my sisters have. You... believe in me... for some reason..."

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha voiced, and reached out towards him, pausing before she touched him, pulling her hand away.

"You are the perfect contrast," Ren voiced, "between my hesitation..." He then looked at Nora, "And Nora's lack of hesitation. You - are - our - center. It is... to put it simply... humbling to be in your presence..."

"And being humble," Nora stated, "is kind of his thing... kind of his ONLY thing..."

"Yes..." Ren voice.

"Do... you guys really think this way?.." Jaune asked, and they all nodded. Pyrrha giddly, Nora excitedly, and Ren quietly, simply. "Then I guess I can't be sorry for myself any more..." Once again Pyrrha reached for him, and once again she stopped herself. This time before she could pull her hand away Jaune grabbed it, and pulled her out of her chair and into a hug. Pyrrha found herself with bated breath at their proximity. Jaune looked over his shoulder to Nora looking jealous, and waved the two in. Nora jumped up from her chair, while Ren stood up quickly but simply. Nora jumped over, being caught by Jaune's open arm while Ren quickly walked over to the group. "I love you guys..." Jaune mumbled, and then let go, looking at them with a shocked look. The group unentwined and looked at him.

"No backsies!" Nora shouted, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Indeed." Ren added. Pyrrha simply looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora sat nude in the bathtub, with Nora washing Pyrrha's back. "So?.." Nora asked.

"Hm?" Pyrrha pleasantly replied.

"When are you going to tell him?" Nora asked, and Pyrrha developed a great blush while having trouble breathing. "Easy there, Pyrrha. Breathe." Nora rubbed Pyrrha on her back, and her breathing started to even out.

"I... I can't..."

"You are untouchable Pyrrha, aren't you?" Nora asked, "The invicible girl?!" Pyrrha mumbled in reply. "I can't hear you." Nora said to her.

"I... seem to have found... my Achilles' Heel." a musine Pyrrha stated.

"So?" Nora asked, "Your one weakness is Jaune? That is just SO awesome. No way the villains are EVER going to turn him. He'd die first. Of course, he'd probably die for a lot of reasons..."

"At least... seven..." Pyrrha quietly voiced, "off the top... of my head..."

"OH!" Nora exclaimed, "Does this make you his secret weapon?

Pyrrha breathed for a moment before replying, "HIS?" she asked, and nearly panted.

"I guess you really aren't a secret." Nora added, "You are like, a super-celebrity."

"He is the only one to treat me as a person... and not some ridiculous ideal..." Pyrrha muttered.

"But no one knows about Jaune, so that makes you kind of secret." Nora continued, "Oh, wait, what about me and Ren?! Ren is like SUPER secret. I can kind of make a bit of a scene... but no one really knows who I am, so I'm kind of secret?"

Pyrrha reached around to grabbed Nora's hand. "We are ALL secret, I'm afraid. The world does not care if you live or die."

"But!" Nora exclaimed, "You're Untouchable Pyrrha! You're like SUPER famous."

"I am well known... but not well loved..." Pyrrha voiced. "They might idolize me, but that does not mean they care about me. Not... until... I met him..."

"How did you meet?" Nora asked.

"I do believe... he was... ATTEMPTING to flirt with Ms. Schnee." Pyrrha stated, and then blushed once again, "It was so adorable, I hated to interupt."

"What did you say?" Nora asked.

"Hello." Pyrrha said, and a developed an incredibly wide smile.

"That's it?" Nora asked.

"Yes... and no..." Pyrrha replied, "He did not hear me, so I said Hello Again."

"You said hello?" Nora asked, "Again?"

"Nope." Pyrrha stated, "I said Hello Again."

"Uh... huh?.." Nora asked, "Wait, is that the reason you keep saying Hello Again?"

"It's the first thing he heard me say..." a musine Pyrrha replied.

"So... it's like a... secret code?" Nora asked. and Pyrrha leaned forward and blushed. "Is that why you are always so happy when you say it?"

"Mm-hm..." Pyrrha affirmed.

"And why Jaune always notices you when you?.."

"Mm-hm..." Pyrrha replied.

"So?," Nora asked, "how long are you going to let him drool over Weiss before you make your move?"

In reply Pyrrha leaned forward, hugging her legs.

* * *

Jaune and Ren quietly sat outside the hotel. "So?" Jaune asked, and then paused, "How long have you known Nora?" Another pause followed before Ren answered.

"All my life, it seems."

Another pause followed before Jaune continued. "I hate to ask this, man..." he said, and paused, and the pause hung in the air, "...but... with Nora..."

The pause hung in the air once again, palpable and salient. "I..." Ren quietly voiced, "Cannot... imagine... my life... any - other - way..." Another pause hung in the air. "But the future is not yet here..."

"Don't..." Jaune voiced, "make her wait... too long..."

"I was thinking... once we are huntsmen... and know what to do with our lives..." Ren stated, "Fortunately, or unfortunately, we have found you, and our lives seem more certain."

Another pause hung in the air, this one not broken by speech.

* * *

Weiss looked into the fire, burning in the rusted skeleton of the tower, and then she looked over the rest of her team. "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second. You know what?, Jaune was right."

"Jaune?.." Blake quietly asked. That seemed like the first time she had ever called him that.

"What did he say?" Yang asked, and Weiss sighed.

"It's not so much what he said, but..." Weiss voiced, and paused for a moment. "What we become as Huntresses is not important. We are huntresses to help Remnant."

"Who knew that Ladykiller was so deep?" Yang asked, and Blake glared at her.

* * *

Jaune was startled awake, by what, he was not sure. He tilted his head around, trying to hear... but could not hear anything. Instinctively he reached for his scroll, but there was no message. "Stand to!" he shouted, and his team were nearly instantly awake. Jaune climbed out of bed and walked against a far wall. Ren joining him a moment later as the two changed, face against the wall. Pyrrha and Nora changing behind them.

* * *

Jaune crouched down to walk through the doors, his team slowly but headily behind him. They all looked around, listening, waiting. "We need to get a bullhead." Jaune stated, and then realized how vague and obtuse he was being. He looked at his team and saw... nothing but faith in return.

* * *

Jaune pounded on the door to the sheriff's building. A few minutes later and angry sheriff appeared. "What - in - Tarnation do you want at this hour?! Somebody better be near dear..." He looked Jaune in his eyes, seeing the harshness and seriousness there. Red's demeanour immediately changed. "What do we have?"

Jaune slowly shook his head, "I... don't know... but we need a bullhead..."

Red stretched his head for a moment. "Y'all coming back?.." he asked.

"If we can." Jaune stated, "But right now, we have to get to Vale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dream Come True by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams with Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If1jeIstbJs&feature=emb_logo)  
> Originally posted to my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/629417645904723968/firen-lhain-chapter-208-dream-come-true) tumblog.


	9. Broken Spear

Nora sat in the passenger seat of the bullhead as it traveled towards the Kingdom of Vale. She could see what was happening off in the distance. She stepped into the back, eagerly looking into Jaune's eyes. It was the most soulful, puppydog look she had ever given him, and he could not resist it. Of course, Ruby was on the ground, and likely her team was with her... She... and they... needed all the support they could give. Jaune slowly nodded.

Nora grabbed Magnhild and jumped out the open doorway beside him. She stood on the hammer and fired, giving her lift into the air. Her small wings could take care of the rest.

Jaune looked into the eyes of Ren and Pyrrha sitting across from him, and they both nodded. They could not spare a single moment.

The bullhead approached the obvious disturbance. What exactly it was they were seeing was hard to say, other than wreckage, and a LOT of Grimm... and a lot of dustfire. The bullhead turned to the side to let them see, and there was RWBY, encircled by Grimm. It's amazing how they always found a way... to do the most amazing things. Ren rushed in under his arm, and leapt forward. Jaune caught his feet and threw him forward. So much easier to do now that he understood aura. He moved his shoulder back to let Pyrrha in before doing the same for her.

'Heres to hoping the aura takes.' he thought to himself as he jumped out of the bullhead. He landed on a tower with a thump, and looked around. He was... intact... He breathed in deeply. The fall was only a dozen yards or so. His eye caught Yang being knocked down, leaving a crater where she landed. A moment or few later Nora's hammer landed on the head of a King Taijitu, sending a shockwave down through it. The King Taijitu fell to the ground as Jaune lept once again. As he landed on the ground with a great rumble, Pyrrha and Ren were already moving off to join Nora and RWBY in the fray.

Once again he was left behind... but this was his plan... He was growing to accept that this would always be the case. But this didn't mean he couldn't be useful. "Alright?!" he shouted, "Who wants to be first!"

A rumble happened behind him, or grumble as it were. An Ursa... Ursa Major.

He breathed in deep, trying to calm his frayed nerves. "I've done... this before..." he said to himself. Despite the tug on his arm, he had done this before. Grimm weren't Human, nevermind Huntsmen. They didn't have a soul, or an aura. Aura was the very bane of Grimm. Nevermind protecting Huntsmen, it hurt Grimm. He had to cover every part of his body in aura, and his weapons and armour. Aura was his sword and his shield... but... he was still going to use his sword and shield. The Ursa Major brought it's great paw down, but he blocked it with his shield. With a great surge of strength and aura he pushed it back, riddling it with slashes from his sword. Eventually the great creature fell backwards onto the ground with a great thud.

Jaune tightly gripped his sword as the blood flowed through his veins, breathing intense, but still in his control. His tunnel vision was fading, and he found himself surrounded by Beowulves. Pyrrha pulled her right arm back, turning Miló into a spear, when she found Ren's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, seeing him slowly shake his head. She lowered her arm and anxiously looked over to see Jaune felling the Beowulves one at a time. She developed a sad smile. He might... not need her anymore... Ren tapped her shoulder, and as she turned her head, he pointed to the approaching Creeps. Pyrrha used her Semblance to throw her armour, and her with it, at the Creep, while Jaune watched more Ursa approach.

He remembered back to Professor Port's lectures. When facing multiple Grimm, you should keep one in front of the others to act as a filter. This way you might only have to face one at a time. Shield up, sword back, he slowly moved to the left. This caused the four Ursa to roughly form a column. The first struck at him with it's right-fore paw. Jaune moved his shield slightly to the side so the attack deflected off. He struck his sword into the Ursa's neck. He got stuck and used all his strength and Aura to force it through. He used his momentum to spun around, cutting the left-fore paw of the next Ursa in line. He swung his sword back around and took off his head. This left him open to the third, so he quickly pulled his sword down to the right, bringing his shield forward to strike the Ursa, a flash of light occuring at contact. The body of the Ursa started to dissolve like the dying ones did. The Ursa recoiled, and he thrusted his sword through the left side of the Ursa's neck with another flash of light. The neck began to dissolve until it detached. He kicked the body of the Ursa, launching it back into the one behind. He launched himself forward imbedding his sword into the heart of the last Ursa, pulling it out just as quickly.

Jaune was covered in a great shadow, and looking up he saw a Giant Nevermore above him. "What, why?!" he shouted, "You can fly! Why are you here?!"

His screaming seemed to have attracted the Nevermore's attention. Well, at least now no one else had to worry about being impaled by the Nevermore's feathers... which it quickly launched at Jaune. Jaune held his shield above his head. One thing you have to learn with shields it to look around it. You can't see through it, but you can see the light, shadow and movement around it, along with the sounds involved. And this indicated the Nevermore was diving. He waited a moment and then dropped his shield, jumping up to headbutt the Nevermore. He was still learning how to do this, but this time he certainly remembered to encase them in aura. They were both part of himself, and a weapon, and he was learning to do both.

He struck the Nevermore, knocking it back and causing quite a bit of visible damage to it. The Nevermore stalled and plummeted to the earth. Jaune had already jumped into the air, plunging his sword deep down into it the moment the Nevermore landed. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Weiss loudly scoff.

"Did he just?!.." Weiss asked.

"Seems like it!" Yang replied.

'Yeah, thanks guys.' Jaune thought to himself. But... they were right to be surprised... he wasn't exactly a good fighter until right now. He heard the clattering of a rolling boarbatusk. He turned in time for it to slam into and deflect off of his shield. Several more quickly followed. Once the last struck his shield he lanced into it's belly from below while still in the air. He lanced into a second while it was on it's side while the others began another rolling attack. This time Jaune didn't just block the attack but rammed them with his shield that flashed with light, sending the four surviving Boarbatusks flying. He was able to lance two of them before the others recovered. He smashed the first with his shield before it recovered and then lanced him, smashing the second the moment he got back to it's feet.

Jaune turned to see Coco's comically overzealous attack. I mean, seriously, imagine being able to afford THAT MUCH DUST. It was ridiculous.

* * *

JNPR approached the collapsed RWBY. "We can't exactly leave you here." Jaune said to them, and they tiredly looked up at him.

"I hope you don't intend to?.." Weiss voiced.

"I'll carry his ice princess." Pyrrha stated, and scooped up Weiss. Weiss, in turn was too shocked to relax, turning a light blue hue.

"I'll carry the dragon." Jaune stated, and picked up Yang like a princess. Her eyes opened wide and her brown scales quickly flushed orange.

Ren stepped up and picked up Blake. She looked him in the eyes, neither saying anything.

Nora was last and picked up Ruby. "What's up, Rubes?"

"Two cute girls with giant weapons." Jaune stated, and both girls blushed.

"What?.." Yang asked, "What about me?"

"You are definitely cute." Jaune stated.

"And she does have giant weapons." Nora added, causing Yang to turn even more orange.

"Nora!" Weiss tiredly scoffed.

"Ember Celica is that not..." Ruby voiced, "Wwaaaaiiiitt..."

"I might be tired..." Blake voiced, "but I can hear Yang not laughing."

"I'm just a little..." Yang voiced from Jaune's arms. "You know."

"Oh, I know." Blake stated.

"Oh, man..." Yang voiced, "I just want to die."

"No dying." Jaune quietly voiced, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He then stood back up with a surprised, (and a bit terrified), look on his face. "Ha-ha, yeah, sorry. Seven sisters?" he asked.

"Sisters?" an upset Yang asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. Scold me all you want... when you wake up at least..."

"Yeah... yeah..." Yang voiced.

* * *

Ren walked up to Blake's bed. "Do you really have to carry us to?.." Blake asked, and stopped when Nora threw Ruby up to her bed.

Jaune leaned down to kiss Yang on the forehead once again before hefting her up to her bed. He had the strength, but Aura certainly helped him to control her. Weiss expectantly looked up at Pyrrha as they approached her bed. Ruby looked down from her bed, "Yang got a kiss." she stated.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Pyrrha said to Weiss, and then gave her a quick peck on the lips before elegantly placing her on her bed. "Sweet dreams."

JNPR walked to the door and out, the door closing firmly a few moments later as Jaune crouched to get through it.

"Did that..." Blake asked, "really just happen?"

"uh... huh..." Yang stated.

"Did he really just throw you up there?" Blake asked.

"You know it." a surprisingly eager Yang replied.

"Is Weiss asleep?" Ruby asked, "or just?.. you know?.."

"Hard to say." Yang stated.

"Alright." Ruby stated, "As team leader I've decided we're going to get some sleep." Affirmative groans followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/630051837900472320/firen-lhain-chapter-209-broken-spear) tumblog.


	10. Totally Accidental

There was a loud knock on the door, followed by another, followed by another. "What the hell do you want?!" Yang shouted from her bed.

"The sun's nearly set!" Jaune shouted through the door, "I think it's about time you guys got up!"

"How could we possibly even consider?.." Weiss voiced.

"We have COFFEE!" Nora shouted, and this caused Yang to leap out of her bed. Blake less dramatically lept out a moment later. Weiss elegantly slipped out of bed and elegnatly stood up. Ruby nearly fell out of bed, but managed to stick the landing. Yang opened the door, causing JNPR to blush. Yang heard Weiss let out a loud scoff behind her. She turned to see Weiss standing in a slip. Ruby was in her underwear. Yang looked down to find herself in her underwear.

"Well, shit." she stated, and then looked back to JNPR. "But you guys have to see each other all the time, so this isn't all that special." She looked Jaune in the eyes, and his eyes... were not looking in hers, that's for sure. 'That was one hell of a compliment.' Yang thought to herself, and then looked to Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha voiced, "but they have always been gentlemen."

"Ha... even if we might have wanted them..." Nora voiced.

"Will you shut the door!" Weiss exclaimed. Yang looked Jaune in the eyes one last time before closing the door.

* * *

A few minutes later Yang opened the door again, this time fully clothed. She stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. Jaune ducked down to walk into the room. Behind him Ren and Nora were carrying a tray, which they placed on the ground. JNPR then sat in a semi-circle around it. Jaune started stiring six sugars into a cup and then looked up at Ruby, holding it out towards. A quick burst of rose petals and she held it in her hand.

"M'lady?" Pyrrha asked Weiss.

"I would thank you," Weiss stated, "but did he have to stare so much?"

"In our defence," Ren stated, "you were fully dressed when we left you this morning."

"And," Nora stated, "you know, you did open the door!"

Yang blushed as she looked down.

"I don't know what you have to be embarassed about." Jaune said to Yang.

"That good?" Yang asked.

"Oh, hell yeah." Jaune stated. His eyes then flittered between the others and coughed.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said to Weiss, and Weiss just looked at her.

"What did you want in your coffee?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, my apologies." Weiss stated, "One cream and sugar please."

"Blake?" Ren asked.

"Double." she replied.

"Yang?" Nora asked.

"Whatever." Yang shyly stated.

RWBY, coffee in hand, went to sit with their backs against the wall below the window.

"How are you guys feeling?" Jaune asked.

"Is that really the question you wish to ask?" Weiss asked him, "Or did you want to stare at and drool over us?.."

Jaune just looked blankly at her.

"It is... kind of sort of..." Nora voiced, "all your fault." Weiss scoffed in reply.

"She's not wrong." Blake voiced, and lightly moaned over her coffee. "I'd like to point out we haven't yet thanked them for..." she said, and sipped her coffee, "well, anything, really."

Ruby wanted to say something, but found herself too nervous to speak.

"I say we just call that show an apology," Yang stated, "that way we can stop talking about it."

"But it was so wonderful." Jaune voiced.

"I do have one more thing to say about it..." Weiss voiced, and all eyes were nervously on her. "You did, indeed leave us dressed last night, but you also left us with our weapons."

"I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha shouted, and bowed foward.

"We should be the ones apologizing." Blake stated.

"I thought we did?" Yang asked.

"Can we just drop... the apology?.." Weiss asked.

"It was a really good apology." Nora added.

"Why don't you tell us..." Jaune said to the group and paused, "what happened last night?"

"It defies logic." Weiss exclaimed, "the least of which is that you were able to arrive so promptly."

"You can thank our glorious leader for that." Nora voiced,, and pushed the tray forward. Ruby's eyes instantly caught sight of the cookies, and couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"I am curious?," Weiss asked, "why do you call him that?"

"Duh?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Duh?" Weiss matter of factly stated.

"He gives us purpose." Ren stated, "Direction."

"I what?" Jaune asked.

"For all of our abilities, we were... directionless..." Ren continued.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha exclaimed. "I have always been fantastically good at fighting, but I've never had anything to fight for..."

"Untouchable Pyrrha?" Blake asked, "The Invincible Girl? Nothing to fight for?..":

In reply Pyrrha shyly bowed her head.

"Weren't you like an advocate for Faunus rights, or something?" Yang asked.

"That was her?" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed.

This caused Pyrrha to blush even more, only able to nod. She breathed in deep before sitting upright again. "I had a small amount of social currency to spend, and that is what I wanted to spend it on."

Jaune looked at Blake, who just looked at Pyrrha nervously. "I can't say I was very effective, though..." Pyrrha added.

"I'm sure it helped more than you know." Yang replied.

"We've always been outsiders." Nora stated, "I honestly don't know what it would be like to be accepted."

"Until right now." Ren stated. Jaune picked up the basket of cookies and offered them to Ruby, who quickly reached over to grab a handful.

"In Patch," Yang stated, grabbing one of Ruby's cookies, "everyone was in it together... we didn't have the time to be at each other's throats..." She them bit into the cookie and a look of joy appeared on her face. "Oh, man, this is good."

"Thank you." Jaune and Ren said at the same time.

"You guys are too good to us..." Yang voiced.

Weiss let out a quiet, uncertain scoff.

"So?," Pyrrha quietly asked, "how did you girls end up on that train?"

"I mean, like, what was that?" Nora asked.

"There will be due time to tell you all." Weiss voiced.

"But how did you guys know to come?" Yang asked, and Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"That," Pyrrha giddly said, "was our fearless leader."

"I thought the call didn't get through?!" Ruby asked, cookie crumbs flying everywhere.

"Must you be so messy?!" Weiss accosted her, and grabbed a cloth to begin wiping it up.

"Just when Jaune's around." Yang said, and snickered.

"Hm?" Jaune asked, and Yang just shyly shrugged. Ruby breathing deeply.

"He never did tell us WHY we had to depart." Ren stated.

"I don't know..." Jaune voiced, "I just felt something... in my antlers... you know?.." The absent look on RWBY's face proved they, in fact, did not.

"Maybe they're like an antenna!" Nora exclaimed, "An Aura antenna!"

"I sincerely doubt that..." Weiss voiced.

"I don't know..." Blake voiced, "Aura can do incredible things."

"Whatever it was..." Jaune voiced, "I felt you guys needed us... Not that I was much of a help..."

"Shut - your - hole!" Yang said to him, "You did take down a Nevermore in like... one hit..."

"Two..." Jaune quietly voiced.

"Still fuckin' awesome." Yang stated. "And you can apparently make delicious cookies."

"You do not know how relieved," Weiss said to them, "we were to see you." Everyone else gave her a curious look. "What?" Weiss asked, looking between the faces, "it's true?"

"How are we girls feeling?" Pyrrha's gentle voice asked.

"SO fuckin' hungry." Yang voiced.

"Good." Jaune stated, "It didn't affect your appetite."

"Yeah." Nora stated, "We wanted to make sure you guys were awake in time to eat in the cafeteria."

"Yes, well..." Weiss voiced, "thank you."

"I thought," Yang said, and snickered, "we weren't going to talk about apologies?.." In reply Weiss simply swatted her shoulder. "Careful." Yang stated, "I might grow to like it." This caused Weiss to let out an extremely loud scoff, one that could be heard all the way down the corridor.

* * *

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Pyrrha asked.

"Okay, I knooow you don't want to make your move," Nora said to her, "but you have to make sure you're on the field."

* * *

Ren opened JNPR's door and paused.

"What's up?" Jaune asked, as he look over Ren's shoulder, only to find Pyrrha and Nora in their underwear. Ren tried to pull away and bounced off of Jaune. Jaune stepped back. As Ren recovered he closed the door.

"We humbly apologize!" Ren shouted at the door.

"Did they tell us they were changing?.." Jaune quietly asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/630686004779630592/firen-lhain-chapter-210-totally-accidental) tumblog.


	11. Opposits

"You saw what happened, didn't you?" Cardin asked.

"You might want to be more specific." Dove stated.

"Jaune! - took down - a giant nevermore - by - him - self!" Cardin shouted, "That's what happened. And what did we do?"

"We fought." Sky stated.

"We got there after Glynda," Russel added, "and she - literally - closed the entrance."

"We were mop-up." Sky added.

"HE HEADBUTTED A NEVERMORE!" Cardin shouted.

"I think it was more the antlers." Dove replied.

"That doesn't matter." Cardin stated, "What matters is if we want to prove ourselves as huntsmen, we have to actually - fight - Grimm. I want to know why it was JNPR there, and not us."

"I'll... keep my ears open." Russel stated.

* * *

Weiss stared out their dormroom window. Yang approached her from behind, "So?" she asked, and Weiss politely turned around.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"You know, I haven't seen Neptune in a while?.."

Weiss at first dropped her head, a flush of dark blue appeared on her skin... or feathers as it were. She turned to look back out the window. "We... the Vytal Festival is fast approaching. We... we have more than enough to be concentrating on."

"He doesn't seem interested in you, does he?" Yang asked, and Weiss once again shyly looked down. "That means he's not good for you."

"And you... are an expert are you?" Weiss asked, and Yang sighed.

"I've... had more than enough failed relationships to see where this is going." Yang replied. "You need a guy who's into you, you get me?" Weiss turned to look at her curiously. "Or girl, whatever floats your boat. Either way, you've got some to choose from." Weiss' look became even curiouser. "Who?" Yang asked, and Weiss nodded. "Well, Jaune, for one." This caused Weiss to let out a scoff. "Uh-huh..." Yang stated, and pointed at Weiss, head to toe. "Weird coincidence that I mention Jaune and your dark blue flush turned light." Weiss used her arms to cover her chest. "You know that doesn't work, and you know you're gorgeous, so the only thing you've got to be afraid of is yourself."

Weiss sharply turned back to the window. "And what would you have me do?"

"I don't know?," Yang asked, "talk to him? Ask him if he needs any help?"

Weiss turned around to look Yang in the eyes and was satisfied that Yang was being serious. "If you could pardon me?" Weiss asked, and Yang stepped aside, allowing Weiss to walk to the door and out of the room.

"Jaune for one?" Blake asked from her bed, not looking up from her book. "And where are you, on that list?"

Yang sighed, her shoulders falling. "Below Ruby... and I couldn't do that to her..." Blake turned the page of her book. "Besides, I've got someone else I've got my eyes on." Yang stared at Blake. Blake's eyes briefly flitted towards her, making the briefest eye contact, before looking back at her book.

* * *

Weiss knocked on JNPR's door. Nora opened the door with a surprised expression. She ran back into the room. She grabbed Jaune's hand from his bed, pulling him to his feet, before pushing him towards the door.

"Oh, Weiss?" Jaune asked, genuinely surprised. "How can I help you?"

"That was the very question I wanted to ask." Weiss said to him.

"Score." Nora whispered.

"I... did want to ask you about arrows?" Jaune eagerly asked.

"For, like, forver." Nora voiced. Ren tapped her on the shoulder and she covered her mouth.

"A... arrows?" Weiss asked, "I'm afraid I..."

"I... uh... it's... it's about the shape of the dust..."

"How do you?.." Weiss tried to ask.

"Because you actually control the shape of the dust, don't you?" Jaune asked.

"I... do?.." Weiss asked

"I mean it's amazing... insane..."

"Insane?.." Weiss asked.

"What you can do with your dust... and very small amounts of it." Jaune continued, "I mean, Myrtenaster holds less dust of each type than any other weapon, but you can do a hell of a lot more with it... I mean..." Jaune then hung his head with shame. "I'm... I'm sorry... for... for... coming on... too strong..." he said, and lightly closed the door.

Weiss' hand caught the door. "I would be happy to help."

Jaune's head popped back up, (and then down), looking her in the eyes, absolute joy on his face. Nora then walked up behind him. "You know what you guys should do?, find some place niiceee and quiiieeet to talk about it."

"She makes a valid point." Weiss replied. "If you would care to accompany me?"

"Of course!" Jaune replied, and turned around, rapidly looking around the room, "Just let me get my..." when Ren handed him a notebook, and he turned towards Weiss, "Notebook." he squeaked.

* * *

Jaune and Weiss sat on an out of the way desk, around one of the many corridors of Beacon, as Weiss explained the various chambre geometries, and the effects of any variance to them.

* * *

Jaune opened his door and ducked into his room with the most brilliant smile on his face, along with a tired, disheveled look.

* * *

Weiss walked into her dormroom, closed the door, and paused with a start as Yang jumped down from her bed. "So, how'd it go?" Yang asked.

"He was quite the eager student." Weiss replied.

"I'll bet." Yang said eagerly.

"Must you sully this moment?" Weiss asked.

"Have you met Yang?" Blake asked without looking up from her book.

"Yang is the best!" Ruby exclaimed.

"The best... at being the worst..." Weiss stated.

"Just admit you had fun." Yang said with a smile.

"I... did..." Weiss said, trying her best to hide her smile, though her light blue plummage made it hard to make such a feint.

Ruby nervously stuck her head out from her hanging bed and glared at Weiss.

"Yes?.." Weiss asked.

"N... nothing..." Ruby stated, and hid back in the hanging bed.

* * *

Weiss walked to the library when she was picked up by someone and pulled off to the side. The fact one of the only things she saw clearly was rose petals lead her to belive she knew her attacker. Weiss glared into Ruby's eyes as Ruby looked into hers. "Yes?" Weiss asked.

"I... I just..." Ruby tried to say to her, "I just wanted to tell you... how much... being your partner means to me..." Weiss' eyes softened as she looked at Ruby questioningly. "I mean... you mean... more to me... than anyone else I have... ever known... I... I just want to thank you... for coming back."

With this the slightest smile appeared on Weiss' lips, along with a faint light blue flush. Weiss breathed in deeply, and the faint light blue deepened.

"In true..." Weiss voiced, and momentarily paused for thought. "You... mean more to me... than even my sister..." Weiss paused and breathed in deeply once again. "You... are the woman... I needed to meet. You are the woman I needed to fight with..."

"I'm a woman?.." Ruby asked.

"What else would you be?" Weiss replied, and Ruby looked lost in thought.

"I just... never thought of myself as... I mean... last year... I was in Signal... with... my friends... Okay... that last part was a lie... but now... I'm... I'm not only in Beacon, but I'm the LEADER!" With this Ruby started nearly hyperventilating, and in reply Weiss gently embraced her.

"You..." Weiss whispered, "have done spectacularily." Weiss then stepped back. "If you repeat that, I will, of course, deny it." She lightly nodded her head, and nearly missed Ruby turning into rose-petals to half hug, half tackle her. They ended up with Weiss being lightly pushed into a wall. Ruby panicked and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. She then turned into rose petals and flew around the corner. Weiss paused for a moment before breathing in deep and standing at attention, quickly adjusthing her clothes. 'I have absolutely no idea what to make of that.' she thought to herself, and then breathed out, 'but that is the way Ruby always is. It's one of her best and most frustrating attributes...' Weiss nodded her head and walked back into the corridor to continue on her way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/631320192218202112/firen-lhain-chapter-211-opposits) tumblog.


	12. The Bumblebee Flies Anyways

Yang looked at Blake, reading her book on her bed. "You know?.." Yang voiced, and waited for Blake to look at her over her book, "I've been thinking..." With this Blake put her thumb in her book and lowered it. "The Vytal festival hits full force on Monday, so why don't you and me paint the town red, just the two of us. Maybe with less fighting this time."

Blake rolled her eyes and looked pensively at her, before nodding.

* * *

The gates to the club flew open, with Yang standing there, Blake shyly behind her. The goons at the club started to rush towards her, uncertain about what they were going to do. "Blondie!" Junior shouted at her as he approached the door, and she just glared at him. "Sir." he replied. "What do we owe... the pleasure?.."

"Me and the kitty cat were looking to have some fun."

Blake wasn't sure how to react to that. It was diminuative, but somehow found it endearing.

"Meaning?.." Junior asked.

"Relax." Yang stated, "We're just looking for a place where we don't have to watch our backs."

"And you picked MY club?" Junior asked, and Yang glared at him once again. "Sir." he stated.

"The enemy of my enemy," Yang stated, and reached her hand out low, "gets his balls crushed if he crosses me? I find that refreshing. Now, I'm sure you won't mind comp'ing our drinks and letting us girls have a bit of a night, now do you?"

"Whatever you say, Sir." Junior replied.

"Yangin'." Yang stated.

"Just try to keep the explosions to a minimum." Junior stated, and turned to walk away, "It's bad for business."

"I promise to be on my best behaviour." Yang replied.

"Very... reassuring..." Junior stated, and walked up to the bar. He leaned over to speak to the bartender, "These lovely ladies drink free tonight."

"Whatever you say, Boss." the bar tender replied.

Junior then pointed at another goon, "You, get my captains!" he shouted.

Yang grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her to a table. "Just sit pretty, and I'll get us some drinks." Blake wanted to frown, but found herself smiling instead. She still couldn't believe she agreed to this.

* * *

Junior stood in the back room with his captains, "I want EVERYONE, EVER - SINGLE - ONE of my boys knows to be as polite and helpful to the girls as they can. Maybe this time we can avoid an incident."

"Yes, Boss." the captains all replied.

* * *

Yang returned with a couple cocktails and placed one in front of Blake. She sat down on the bench and slipped in beside her. "I know we're underage, but..."

"We don't have... underage... in Kuo Kuana..." Blake voiced.

"Shit?" Yang said, "Wait, I mean... really?.."she eagerly asked.

In reply Blake developed a wide smile, "You don't have to censor yourself for me..." she voiced, "but no, it's up to your parents. Once they think you're old enough to start drinking, you can. Even young kids might be given small drinks."

"Kind of makes me wish..." Yang voiced, and Blake glared at her. "What, you grew up there, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"It is... beautiful... and... there's a stronger sense of community than the kingdoms... but that's because we're poor." Blake stated. "We don't have the luxury of living our own lives."

"Implying Patch is all that well off..." Yang voiced, and took a sip, "I mean, we call it Patch..."

Blake smiled and took a sip. "You are... hardly the most sophisticated girl on the team..."

"Okay... I mean..." Yang quietly replied, "comparing me to Weiss is just unfair..."

"Weiss is beautiful, elegant, but containted." Blake voiced, "You're more of a badass babe."

"I can't believe you said that." Yang giddly said.

"It's from the Spruce Willis movie." Blake stated, and took a sip.

"Wait?," Yang asked, "you think I'm that much of a babe?"

"Of course you are." Blake stated. "Babe is probably the only way to describe you... other than maybe firecracker..."

This caused Yang to snicker. "That's what my uncle always calls me..."

"Then that's something we can both agree on." Blake said with glee. "I'm sure Junior would agree." she said much more loudly as he passed their table.

"I'm not sure what I would call her." he muttered.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Nothing, Sir." he replied as he walked away. This caused the two girls to snicker.

"And what's the story with that?" Blake asked.

"I didn't like the way he called me Blondie." Yang said, and shrugged.

"That's it?" Blake asked.

"Uh-huh?" Yang asked, "Like you don't have a mysterious past." With this Blake dropped her head. In return, Yang wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close. "Easy..." Yang voiced, "We all love you. We know you have a lot you don't want to talk about, and we're cool with it. IFFFFF you tell us when you need help." Blake groaned an weak affirmative, and Yang kissed her on the top of her head. "We... all love you..." Yang headily repeated.

"I... know you do..." Blake voiced, "but... my past..." and in reply Yang once again kissed her on the top of the head. Blake, in turn, was content in Yang's warmth...

* * *

Blake and Yang sat up against each other and the fountain in front of Beacon, still drunk from earlier in the night, just enjoying each other's presence, the night, and the stars above.

* * *

Two tall shadows appeared by the fountain, approaching the pair of unconcious girls. The larger shadow picked up the larger girl, while the slightly smaller shadow picked up the smaller girl.

* * *

Jaune kissed Yang on her forehead as he hoisted her up to her bed.

"Daddy?" Yang asked, causing Jaune to pause, nearly dropping her. He caught her. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck, and he was completely unsure of what to do. Pyrrha kissed Blake on the forehead before tucking her into bed. She stepped up to Jaune and stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Hush, sweet thing." Pyrrha said to her and kissed her on the forehead. She then started lifting her up and the two of them helped her into bed.

"Sweet dreams." Jaune's deep voice stated.

"Night, mommy..." Yang voiced, "night, daddy..."

Jaune looked Pyrrha in the eyes, and she smiled at him in the dim light. She nodded her head away towards the door.

* * *

Yang woke up with a start, looking at the ceiling. "What... the hell... happened last night?.."

"Something about mommy and daddy." Weiss stated, as she preened herself up in front of the mirror.

Yang sat up with a start. "You're shitting me, right? Ha-ha. Quite the joke?"

"I heard it too." Ruby said as she looked out the window.

"What?" Yang asked, "Who?"

"Now, who else would corral and pair of our teammates, drunk, passed out somewhere?" Weiss asked.

"Jaune?" Yang asked.

"And... mommy?.." Blake asked.

"Shit." Yang stated, "Who in the hell did I call mommy?! Was it one of you?"

"To the best of my knowledge," Weiss stated, "no."

"Then..." Blake voiced, "who's the most likely to accompany him."

"I don't know," Yang stated, "they're all kind of big on him. Well, he is pretty big, you know, especially with the horns."

"Antlers." Weiss stated.

"Oh, man... I am way too hung over for you to be Weissing me..." Yang voiced.

"What-what-what?!" Weiss asked.

"You _can_ be pretty Weissy." Ruby said to her.

"I can what?!" Weiss asked, "I do, suppose... can I?.."

"I think about it totally different after what Jaune said." Ruby continued.

"And... if I might ask?.." Weiss nervously voiced.

"That you nag because you care." Ruby stated.

"Aww... Weiss loves us..." Yang voiced, and then winced with pain, holding her head. "Way too hung over. Junior was comp'ing our drinks."

"Blake doesn't seem to mind." Ruby stated.

"That's because they let us drink early in Menagerie." Blake stated, "It's stops us from binge drinking, like..."

"Yeah... yeah..." Yang stated. "One hell of a night."

"Enough for us to get saved by our big, strong buck." Blake replied.

"Hart." Weiss said, "At least, that's how he refers to himself."

"I know what I said." Blake somberly stated.

"I think this calls for a group run." Ruby joked, only to get hit by a pillow thrown by Yang. "Oh, sweet, a pillow. Now my bed will be so cozy."

"Stop..." Yang weakly said.

"What was that, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Pillow..." Yang grumbled.

"I honestly don't know where it came from..." Ruby voiced.

"Pillow..." Yang begged, and Weiss stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

"Perhaps some coffee?"

"I don't know if I should punch you or kiss you?.." Yang voiced.

"The latter would probably be perferable." Blake stated.

"Just for that..." Yang tiredly said, "I'll kiss the lot of you."

"Promise?" Blake asked. Yang looked at Ruby who was dangling the pillow from her hands, almost like she was offering it up to Yang. She wasn't, of course.

"Ah, just leave me be..." Yang said, and rolled back over, trying to sleep sans pillow.

"Unfortunately, we don't want your clock to be miss-set for Monday." Weiss stated.

"That's a whooolleeee daaay aawaaayyy..." Yang grumbled. "Tired." she pleaded.

"Then perhaps you can get to bed at a decent time tonight." Weiss replied.

"Augh." Yang exclaimed, and sat back up, looking at Weiss. "You promised me coffee.

"Post-haste!" Weiss exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 starts next Wednesday.  
> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/631954368641499136/firen-lhain-chapter-212-the-bumblebee-flies) tumblog.


End file.
